


golden

by roseweasley394



Series: Moments Like These [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley394/pseuds/roseweasley394
Summary: “You know, I’d think you’d be happier,” Scorpius said as they walked along the portrait clad corridor.“Yeah?” She asked with a grin. “And why is that?”
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Moments Like These [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	golden

* * *

Gryffindor had just won the house cup _again_ , which was really very exciting. It would be even more exciting if it wasn’t the fourth consecutive time that this had happened in Rose Weasley’s Hogwarts career. She, of course, loved quidditch. It was practically a staple in her family and seeing as the majority of the Gryffindor team was related to her in some form or fashion, it wasn’t exactly a shock to see them win again.

Everyone screamed, hugged, slapped the players on the back in congratulation as they began making their way back up the tower for a party that would no doubt be killer seeing as it was James Potter’s last year as captain. Having finally found Scorpius again in the mess of fellow classmates, Rose grasped his hand tightly as they walked back towards the Gryffindor common room, lagging behind the maroon and gold glad crowd.

Rose rolled her eyes as she heard her brother’s loud and enthusiastic voice from somewhere in the middle of the clump of people in front of her. He was no doubt retelling every moment of the match from his perspective as beater.

“You know, I’d think you’d be happier,” Scorpius said as they walked along the portrait clad corridor.

“Yeah?” She asked with a grin. “And why is that?”

“I mean, our sixth year is coming to a close and I think that another house cup win is a perfect way to commemorate things,” he said while turning to look down at her.

“And what exactly do we have to commemorate, Malfoy?” she asked defiantly, crossing her arms and jutting her chin out in a way that caused her to resemble her mother so closely.

“Well, Weasley, I’d say it’s been a pretty successful year, wouldn’t you?”

“Has it? You might need to refresh my memory,” she quipped, emphasizing the space between them.

“Well, we’re almost done with our end of term exams,” he prompted, taking a step towards her.

“Yes, I’d say that that’s pretty important. What else did you have in mind?”

“It’s your horrid cousin’s last year with us,” he grinned, taking another step in her direction.

Rose stepped backward and rolled her eyes knowing how much Scorpius adored James. “Is that all?”

“I’d say so. Sixth year has really been quite a bore now that I think about it.”

As he stepped towards her again she simultaneously moved back only to find herself pressed against the stone wall of the corridor, the portraits on either side of her groaning in protest.

“You’re telling me that nothing else worth any thought has happened this year?” Rose asked with a grin, the butterflies in her stomach flapping wildly as he pressed his hands against the wall on either side of her head, effectively trapping her

He lowered his bent down, angling his head towards hers. “No, not that I know of. Things have been pretty dull, especially since November.”

Rose sighed, pushed his chest lightly, and stepped around him. “Well, if you really can’t think of anything,” she trailed off, moving away to follow the now small crowd ahead of them.

Before she had the chance to walk any further, Scorpius had spun her around and pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss that made her mind become hazy; her only focus the feeling of his arms wound tightly around her and his lips moving fervently against her own.

“Still forgetting a certain _good thing_ that came out of sixth year?” She asked breathlessly, forehead resting against his.

“I think I just remembered,” he grinned, taking her hand in his.

“I’m glad. Now come on, we have a party to attend.”

…

It wasn’t until later that night that they had the chance to be alone again. Neither of them usually got too wild at parties, but after everyone except for a few stragglers had made their way upstairs to sleep, neither of them could say no when James brought out the firewhisky.

Scorpius was worse off than Rose and as they laid slumped together on the comfiest couch in the common room, giggling over the smallest things, Rose couldn’t help but feel a warmth in her chest that was totally non-alcohol related.

“Rose,” Scorpius asked, his head resting in her lap. She hummed in response and groaned as he clumsily pushed himself up to look at her properly.

“Rose, I have to tell you a secret,” he said seriously.

“Well then get on with it. I’m tired,” she said as her eyes slid close.

“I really like you,” he said, reaching up to whisper in her ear. She shivered slightly at the feeling of his breath hot on her neck.

She opened her eyes and squinted. “I didn’t think that was a secret.” His face was directly in front of hers and she gazed into his cloudy grey eyes.

“That’s not the secret,” he said. She giggled slightly as their noses touched.

“Then what is it?” she asked biting her lip in an attempt to stifle her laughter at the way he childishly blinked at her.

“I really love you,” he said followed by a large yawn

Now it was Rose’s turn to blink stupidly. She suddenly felt stone-cold sober, unmoving as he sloppily pressed his lips to hers and fell back to his position on her lap.

Neither of them had ever directly told each other that they loved one another. She just figured that it was a given. The warmth in her chest grew as she looked down at his head on her lap only to see that he was already asleep. She guessed that she’d just have to wait for the morning to tell him that she loved him too.


End file.
